Lost And Confused
by Queen Akadeanna Hawk
Summary: Flowerdancer had been on her great-grandson's airstrip fighting Megatron, but the warlord fired a powerful blast at her and then the next thing she knew she found herself on the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge.
1. Chapter 1: Lost And Confused

**Summary:** Flowerdancer had been on her great-grandson's airstrip fighting Megatron, but the warlord fired a powerful blast at her and then the next thing she knew she found herself on the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own transformers, I don't own GI Joe, I own the name Flowerdancer Prime, I own the nickname Little Flower, I own the nickname SF, I own Stardancer Prime, Stargazer Prime, every member of the Moon Wind Autobot Team, I own the term Gold Stripe Prime, I own the nickname Starlight, I own the nickname Sunlight

A large bi-colored Seeker walked along the beach near the Golden Gate Bridge shaking her helm; she was wondering where the pit she was; this wasn't where she had been fighting Megatron; where the pit did he send her, she was fighting on her great-grandson's runway.

As she was looking around for something familiar voices graced her audios that were familiar Megatron and Starscream were near and she ducks behind a large rock. Her bi-colored wings were fanned out behind her, but high and stiff it didn't matter where the slagger sent her; she was still a Prime.

Flowerdancer watches as 2 Mech's entered the area and she saw the familiar Mech Megatron there; but she was confused seeing a white Seeker; _Starscream's not white. Where in the pit am I?_ She hears Megatron ask, "Are you sure this is where her signal is coming from Starscream?"

The white Seeker nods his helm and says, "Yes I'm sure father; I don't know where she is though she must be hiding." Megatron's blue eyes narrow and he asks, "But why would she be?" Starscream sighs and says, "I told you why father; she doesn't trust you, she must've heard us talking."

He turns and asks, "Flowerdancer? Flowerdancer Prime are you here?" The large bi-colored Seeker was startled, the white Seeker knew her name; carefully she comes out of her hiding place her wings still high and stiff; her step showing her power as a Prime. She says, "Yes I am here. Who are you? How do you know me?"

The white Seeker moves closer to her and places a tanzanite necklace in her servo and he says, "You gave me this 6 years ago; before I left your care. You never learned my real name only knew me as Starlight." Flowerdancer looks down at the tanzanite necklace the white Seeker placed in her servo and she gasps and she says, "You're Starlight, or rather Starscream?"

Starscream nods and says, "Yes I'm the Seeker you knew as Starlight, but yes it's really Starscream; Starlight was a nickname my mate gave me." Flowerdancer relaxes as she realized she was safe, but she asks, "Where exactly am I?"

Starscream sighs and says, "You're in my home Dimension; the Dimension Of Darkness." Flowerdancer winces at the Seeker's words Megatron had sent her to the Dimension Of Darkness that was just great. Megatron asks, "How did you get here?"

Flowerdancer let a low growl as he spoke and she says, "I was fighting you in my home Dimension and the last blast he sent my way must've torn a rip in the dimensional barrier sending me here." Megatron took a half-step back as the Seeker growled at him. Starscream gently takes Flowerdancer's arm and says, "Easy father won't hurt you. We were actually coming here to relax when I picked up your energy signature."

Flowerdancer relaxes a bit at Starscream's assurance that the silver Mech wouldn't hurt her, but then she let out a groan and asks, "Could either of you send for Hook? I don't think I could make it to a base." Megatron nods his helm and walks away from the pair of Seekers.

Starscream helps the larger Seeker sit down and he asks, "How have you been the past 6 years since I left?" He sat down next to her as he spoke. Flowerdancer flicks her large wings lightly and she says, "The battles have gotten more intense with the Decepticons; the tri-colored seeker you saw in Stasis-Lock woke up 2 months after you left my care; he also went Code Black."

Starscream sighs at her words about the battles getting worse, but he was glad the tri-colored Seeker who he remembered she called Starscream had woke up and went Code Black. He asks, "How are you personally doing? I remember your spark ached badly, it feels a bit better, but not much."

Flowerdancer sighs leaning back and closes her crimson red optics and she says, "I'm doing a little better, especially after I found out the one who my spark aches and cries out for isn't dead." Starscream was startled, so he wasn't dead the one her spark ached for and he asks, "Who was he?"

Flowerdancer opens her crimson red optics as she heard Megatron's Pedefalls return to her location and she says, "His name is Skyfire; he's a Seeker about as tall as I stand, but he's more bulkier, he's mostly pure white, but he has red here and there; in his jet form he looks like the tattoo on my right shoulder-blade in my human form."

Megatron was startled at her words, but he says, "Hook's on his way here. You say you're looking for a Seeker like that? We do have one here; he appeared during what he calls the 15th year of Queen Akadeanna Hawk; the confusion we have is he calls the place he's from the Safe Haven Dimension, but we have no records of it."

Flowerdancer nods at Megatron's words and says, "I appreciate that; he's the only medic among the Decepticons that I trust with my life. Yes I have been 6 years now since 2 days after your son left my care." She stops and her armor trembles hearing those words, but she snorts and says, "Your son spent 2 months in the Safe Haven Dimension, under my care 6 years ago."

Megatron was confused at her words, but he shakes his helm and says, "Oh no that's the Protection Dimension where he spent 2 months; but you say it's the Safe Haven Dimension?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "That's what the residents and some from other dimensions call it. Tell me is the Protection Dimension what you call the light-half of Dimension 8? We call it the Safe Haven Dimension."

Megatron nods and says, "Yeah that's what we call the light-half of our Dimension. So that's why we can't find records of it because we have conflicting titles for it?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah it would appear that we do." As she said that the Constructicon known as Hook approached and he says, "You sent for me Lord Megatron?"

Megatron nods at the bi-colored Seeker and he says, "Yes I did Hook thank you for coming so quickly. This beautiful bi-colored Gold Stripe Prime says that you're the only Decepticon medic she trusts. I think she should explain more." Hook turns his attention to the female Seeker who was sitting near Starscream and he says, "My name is Hook."

Flowerdancer looks from the white Seeker to the Constructicon and she says, "I know who you are. I'm glad you could come; my name is Flowerdancer Prime from what those of us who reside in it call the Safe Haven Dimension; what from Megatron was just telling me you call it the Protection Dimension."

Hook was startled at her words and he says, "So the Safe Haven Dimension does exist then; makes sense on the confusion. Do you know Starscream? You two seem close." Starscream says, "She's the Seeker Prime who is also a medic who I told you about who cared for me during my 2 months stint in what we call the Protection Dimension."

Hook was shocked at Starscream's words and he asks, "Is that true Flowerdancer?" Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yes it is true I am the one who cared for him during his time in what you call the Protection Dimension; I am also the one who gave him the tanzanite necklace he is wearing." Hook was shocked, but he asks, "Is there anything I should know before I start checking you over and working?"

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Yeah it will look like I've been fighting Megatron; but well it's true before I was sent here due to what I believe was a dimensional rip I was fighting my Megatron." Hook nods and makes a few notes before gently pressing on the Seekers cockpit glass and Flowerdancer lies back. Megatron asks, "Does that mean you're an Autobot? By your words that's what it sounds like."

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "Yes it's true I am Megatron; but we are the good guys in the light-half of this Dimension while our Autobots are the good guys. It is our belief that Freedom Is The Right Of All Sentient Beings." Megatron was shocked at her words, but he was glad it did mean they were good and so was she. He says, "We believe that way here, it is our Autobots who believe in Freedom Through Tyranny."

Flowerdancer sighs and she says, "It's our Decepticons who believe that way; I have a few friends among the Decepticons so my markings on my wings are real Decepticon markings," she pauses and nods lightly at Starscream and she says, "It is your son who graced my Decepticon markings with the Gold Stripe showing I'm a good Prime."

Megatron was shocked at her words, but it made sense how she was able to wear Decepticon markings though she was an Autobot and he was glad his son graced her markings with the Gold Stripe to show she's a good Prime. He asks, "Who are your friends among the Decepticons?"

Flowerdancer let Hook help her sit back up and then to her Pedes before she says, "Well 3 of them went Code Black which means to us a Decepticon is defecting 6 years ago; Starscream, Skywarp, and Thundercracker are who did; then there is Soundwave and all his cassetticons and Savage he's an SR-71 Blackbird. I trust them with my life and where I come from they trust me with theirs. Of course I trust Hook as well."

Megatron was startled by her words at who her trusted friends among the Decepticons were and he says, "Well if you want I'll be happy to let you bunk up with any of their counterparts here if you would feel safest in their counterpart's care here. Or if you wish you can have quarters near theirs." Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I appreciate that; but I really wish to see the Seeker we were discussing first."

Megatron nods and says, "Of course; do you want to meet him here or back at my base?" Flowerdancer looks out over the Pacific Ocean and she says, "Here please and would you, Hook, and Starscream please leave me be? The Seeker can bring me back to your base." Megatron nods and says, "Of course." He stepped off to make the call and then steps back and says, "He will be here in 5 minutes."

Flowerdancer moves closer to the water and she sat down her wings hanging loosely now and she says, "Thank you." She listens as the 3 Mech's left her location. She puts her helm down on her arms and she says a silent prayer saying, "Primus or whoever the God of the good is here please, I beg you to let this be my flight partner, my friend, and the Mech I fell so hard for when I was 4 years old."

As she said that a cold breeze blew past her and she shivers and pulls out the blanket that Skyfire had given her as a 15th birthday present; it had been the last birthday of hers they had celebrated together and she wraps her body with it; she could still smell Skyfire's scent on it.

She didn't realize how much time had passed before she heard the sound of a Seeker's thrusters near her and heard the Mech touch down and then she shudders those Pedefalls they sounded just like _his_ Pedefalls. She felt a touch on her and a soft voice ask, "I was told you wished to speak to me."

Flowerdancer's crimson red optics turn to the Mech and her spark clenches he looked just like when she saw Skyfire leave for The Navigant and she indicates for the large Mech to sit down near her and he did as he was told to and she finally spoke and says, "I was told you speak of the Safe Haven Dimension."

Skyfire nods his helm and says, "Yes I do; I know they don't believe me, but that's my home, that's where I was sparked and raised; where I studied to be a scientist and met a beautiful young Egyptian Princess who I watched become The First Queen Of Egypt who the last time I saw was watching me and my Quaterne mates being taken to perform our Navigant it was her 15th year. Do you believe me? Do you know where I come from?"

Flowerdancer smiles softly it was him; Primus it was him and she says, "They call our home the Protection Dimension Skyfire. We are from the light-half of this Dimension." Skyfire gasps she knew his name, but he figured Megatron, Starscream, or Hook had told her what his name was, but it sounded like she was from his home too.

He asks, "Are you from the Safe Haven Dimension too? How did you end up here?" Flowerdancer nods and she says, "Yes I am, my name is Flowerdancer Prime I am co-leader of the Ark Autobots and the Moon Wind Autobots. Our Megatron defected 3 years after we thought you were killed, he is the reason I'm here he must've tore a rip in the dimensional barrier sending me here."

Skyfire tries to think back seeing if he could remember a Seeker named Flowerdancer Prime, but he says, "As far back as I can remember I never knew a Flowerdancer Prime. Did we know each other?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "Yes we knew each other for 11 years before you were sent here."

Skyfire still was confused, she knew him from Akadeanna's 4th year until her 15th year? That made no sense and he says, "I'm sorry I don't remember you." Flowerdancer says, "Little Flower And Skyfire Flying Together Forever." She turned her body so it was facing Skyfire as she still wore the crystal necklace Starscream gave her.

Skyfire was startled that the Seeker knew that, but then his steel-blue optics traveled to her neck and he gasps as he saw The Crystal Of Life around her neck and he asks, "Is that you Little Flower?" Flowerdancer reaches over and hugs him tightly and she says, "Yes it's really me SF. 3 years after we thought we lost you exactly a week after Megatron defected I met Primus and 3 days after that I asked for a Seeker form and well this is what became of my request."

Skyfire hugs the bi-colored Seeker back it was Little Flower, he says, "It is you Little Flower or should I call you Flowerdancer like this?" Flowerdancer nuzzles her helm against him and she chuckles and says, "You can call me whatever you like Skyfire. Do you remember this blanket?"

Skyfire chuckles as she said he could call her whatever he liked and he glances at the blanket and he says, "Of course I gave it to you when you turned 15; it is the Fire Family blanket; I gave it to you as I have no siblings and I didn't trust that Starscream would let any of our Seekerlets have it."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you chose to give it to me Skyfire. I've slept every night under it; but when I spent 10 fairy cycles in cryogenic sleep it was in a pouch on my belt." Skyfire smiles and says, "Good place to keep it, I bet during the day it was there too." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah during the day that's where it was and where it was until a cold breeze blew past me."

Skyfire stands up and offers his right servo and says, "Come on lets go to the Decepticon base where I've been staying." Flowerdancer accepts the offered servo and stands up to her full height and puts her wings back into Prime mode. Skyfire couldn't help, but stare and he says, "Primus you're as tall as me."

Flowerdancer laughs and leaps into the air and transforms before saying, "Actually when I got this form I told Primus I wanted to be as tall as Optimus and as lithe as Starscream I hadn't realized until now you are as tall as Optimus as well." Skyfire laughs and follows Flowerdancer into the air and he says, "Well until you mentioned it I didn't either."

Skyfire took the lead heading for the Decepticon base and he says, "You won't have any trouble finding your way around the base; as you see here the Decepticons control the Ark and the Autobots control the Nemesis." Flowerdancer was shocked, but she chuckles and says, "Yeah I doubt I will Skyfire."


	2. Chapter 2: Old Friends Catching Up

5 minutes after leaving the beach Skyfire and Flowerdancer were circling the Ark and Skyfire transforms and lands first then Flowerdancer follows into a landing behind him and she transforms and lands gracefully beside him. Skyfire says, "Welcome to the place I've been calling home since arriving here."

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "Thanks Skyfire. It sure looks like our Ark." Skyfire nods and leads the large Seeker into the Ark; Flowerdancer held herself like a Prime and her step showed her power as such. Skyfire chuckles and says, "I should've figured you would be graced with your silent step in this form." Flowerdancer laughs and says, "Of course, actually Primus didn't do that, it just came from my human form."

Skyfire laughs and says, "Well at least it can help you in battle." Flowerdancer laughs too and says, "Yeah that's true." Skyfire asks, "Where would you like to go first?" Flowerdancer shrugs and says, "How about showing me where you've lived here on the Ark?" Skyfire smiles and says, "Sure Flowerdancer." The two headed for Skyfire's room; Flowerdancer wasn't surprised by the glances and murmurs she got as she passed many Decepticons.

Skyfire says, "Don't mind them; to most you're the first female Prime let alone a good one at that they've seen." Flowerdancer arches a brow-plating and she asks, "They've seen a male good Prime before?" Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah he actually resides here. You've had at least one dealing with him in our Dimension from what I remember."

Flowerdancer tries to think back and her optics narrow and she says, "You don't mean that the Mech formerly known as Megatronus Prime is here?" Skyfire winces as he realized she knew immediately who he was talking about, but he nods and says, "Yeah he is; he wasn't the one who betrayed his brothers here. It was his brothers who betrayed him."

Flowerdancer sighs and follows Skyfire into Skyfire's quarters finally when they reached them and Skyfire says, "Please have a seat." Flowerdancer nods and sits down on the couch trying to relax, but she asks, "So it was his brothers not him who wanted to destroy Earth by destroying its sun?"

Skyfire nods and says, "Yeah it was them who wanted to destroy Earth by destroying its sun here not him. What happened to him where we come from?" Flowerdancer looks away from Skyfire before saying, "9 years after we thought you died I killed him." Skyfire was shocked and he sat down next to Flowerdancer and asks, "Why?"

Flowerdancer turns back to Skyfire before retrieving a cube of Liquid Energon Replacement from her right leg compartment and she takes a sip of it before she spoke and she says, "Because I was trying to protect Stardancer's life. I gave him a chance to retreat and to leave us alone, but he said never that I'd have to kill him. Basically I didn't have a choice and I killed him with my bare servos, and I made sure he'd never be resparked again in fear that if he ever was resparked that he would be resparked just as evil if not more so."

Skyfire winces at her words, but it did make sense to the large Seeker why his friend had killed The Fallen he says, "I think you made the right decision killing him in our Dimension, no more Mech's and Femmes needed to die at his servos and who knows what he could've done to you had you not killed him." Flowerdancer smiles softly sipping on her drink before saying, "I am glad you think I did the right thing by killing him."

Skyfire tilts his helm studying the red drink Flowerdancer was drinking and asks, "What's that?" Flowerdancer asks, "Do you remember Chakotay was trying to design a new form of Energon for us by using the radiation from the Great Barrier?" Skyfire thought back for a bit, but he nods and says, "Of course I remember that. Why?"

Flowerdancer retrieves another cube and hands it to Skyfire and says, "Here try some of it. This is what came of his attempts he called it Liquid Energon Replacement." Skyfire was pleasantly surprised that Chakotay had finally created the new Energon and he takes the cube offered to him and he takes a long drink as he was very thirsty, but his steel-blue optics went wide and he says, "Oh this is delicious!"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "I'm glad you agree. I've been told it tastes like Vosian High Grade Energon." Skyfire nods and he says, "Oh yes it does. I bet he made sure the batches are different depending on what kind of bot will ingest it." Flowerdancer nods and says, "Yeah he did like for instance the formula we are drinking has 6 times more nutrients then say Optimus or Megatron would drink because as Seekers we need more nutrients."

Skyfire smiles as he was right that Chakotay had designed a formula for the needs of each kind of bot like making the Seeker form have 6 times higher nutrients then like Optimus or Megatron would need and he asks, "Any other modifications made, what about the color is that a modification?" Flowerdancer says, "Yes there is also a formula for sparked bots; of course the Seeker batch has higher nutrients; then there is of course a formula for orphaned Sparklings. No there is no modification to make it red; red is how it comes out when harvested."

Skyfire chuckles and says, "I should've figured he'd do that as well as modifications. That is strange that it comes out red; but that doesn't matter." As he said that there was a chime at Skyfire's door and he says, "Enter!" As he said that Megatron and Starscream stepped into the room making Flowerdancer tense just slightly seeing Megatron again.

Megatron says, "Sorry to intrude Skyfire we just wanted to see how you meeting with Flowerdancer had gone." Skyfire says, "That's ok Megatron. I think she should tell you how it went." Megatron look from the large male Seeker to the equally large female Seeker and he asks, "Well?"

Flowerdancer smiles and says, "It went great. Skyfire is from my home what you explained you call the Protection Dimension." Megatron was glad at her words, but he asks, "How do you two know each other?" Flowerdancer sighs and asks, "As I told you I am a half-breed or human and Seeker; you see it was my 15th year that Skyfire disappeared; I am Queen Akadeanna Hawk, I was First Queen Of Egypt in the Safe Haven Dimension; it is now Fleet Admiral Akadeanna Hawk co-leader of the GI Joe team of the Safe Haven Dimension," she pauses and looks at Skyfire and she says, "But since I was 4 years old until now and forever to Skyfire I am Little Flower." She turns her attention back to Megatron.

Megaton was shocked, she was Little Flower. He says, "I'm glad to finally know who Little Flower is. Will you take him home with you?" Flowerdancer sighs and says, "I would love to take him home with me Megatron; however it is his choice, I will not force him to go home with me." Megatron nods that shows she was a great friend to Skyfire that no matter that _she_ wanted to take Skyfire home she wouldn't force him she would let him choose and he asks, "What do you want to do Skyfire? Do you want to stay here or go home to the dimension where you were sparked and raised?"

Skyfire sighs and says, "You have been a great friend and a great leader to me while I've been here under your care Megatron; however I need to go home to where my spark belongs, where I was sparked and raised," he pauses and looks from Megatron to Flowerdancer and he says, "And home to my flight partner."

Megatron smiles and says, "Then you can go home with my blessings, just please never forget us and if you can and if the rumors of a last Dimensional Guardian is true please find him or her and come visit us." Skyfire smiles and says, "Thank you Megatron. I promise I will do that." Flowerdancer says, "He doesn't have to try and find out if the rumors are true about a last Dimensional Guardian existing, I know because I am the last Dimensional Guardian and I promise I will bring him back for visits."

Megatron was startled at her words so the rumors were true there was a Dimensional Guardian still in existence and she was the last. He says, "I'm glad it is true. If you want you can also bunk up here with Skyfire; I bet you would prefer him over Soundwave, Savage, Starscream, Skywarp, or Thundercracker." Flowerdancer nods and says, "You are right on that Megatron."


End file.
